thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
All You Need is Cake
All You Need is Cake is the 10th episode of Grojband. Plot Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney are all sitting around in the garage bored and sighing. Corey kicks his shoe off and it lands on the button for the TV turning the TV on, hoping that it will quell their boredom. The news channel is what the TV turns on to and Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening are doing a segment called "What Dat?" telling the news of a the world's largest cake that has arrived in Peaceville. Grojband immediately gains complete interest and watched the TV in awe. Laney denies that this cake even exists until she opens the garage door revealing the cake to be visible from where they already are. Corey vows to his band that they will eat that cake until he hears on the news that nobody is allowed to eat the cake unless they are invited to Bake Barnera's Wedding which is an extremely expensive wedding being held by Cake Barney for his daughter Bake Barnera. Corey says that they might be able to get invited to that wedding if they apply for the job of playing music there. At the wedding, Grojband asks Cake Barney about playing music at her wedding. Barney tells them that Barnera is going crazy because she wants her wedding to go perfectly for her. Bake Barnera tells them that they can only play if any of them are truly in love. Trina comes in with Mina and tells them that Corey has never experienced love with anyone and never will and that he and his band is totally unfit to play at their wedding. Barney rejects them and Grojband's only chances of playing at their wedding. Corey yells at Trina, asking her why she ruined their gig for them. Trina tells them that it's because she lost her her sweater Pinkredible because she lost interest in in and bought a hoodie instead which she doesn't like. She misses Pinkcredible and is heartbroken without it. She says that if she can't have love, nobody can. Cake Barney is painting the frosting in the giant cake and Corey and Laney come up to him and Corey assures him that he is in love. Barney asks him who he's in love with. Corey is standing still trying to think of a lie and then Laney quickly hugs Corey and tells Barney that he's in love with her. Corey is in a state of shock until he sees Kin and Kon go bu motining the action of eating cake to him which tells him to play along with this to eat the cake. Barney tells them that he doesn't believe them and that in order for them to play at their wedding, they have to prove to him that their in love. To trick Cake Barney into thinking their in love, Corey and Laney must go on some fake dates to experience what love feels like. Corey thinks this is just a normal fake date but Laney is cherishing this moment snd treating it like it's real. Their first date is a picnic where Corey and Laney are just sitting down and eating. Laney flutters her eyes at Corey but oblivious to how much she loves him, Corey asks her if theres something in her eye. Suddenly, Kin and Kon burst out of the picnic basket and interrupt their date. Kin tells Laney that she should wash her eye before it gets infected and swollen with puss. He squirts a bunch of water in Laney's eye causing it to swell and turn bloodshot and red. Laney becomes furious and screams in rage at Kin and Kon to make them leave. Corey and Laney's second date is at the ice cream store where they both order a giant chocolate milkshake that theh both drink out of. Laney is happy and looks into Corey's eyes while Corey sadly slouches down because he wanted a banana milkshake instead. Laney tells him that chocolate is cuter and Kin and Kon come up and they stick their straws into the milkshake and blow bubbles in it which explode all over Corey and Laney, covering them in chocolate milkshake. Corey laughs at this, thinking that their joke is hilarious while Laney growls in anger. Corey and Laney's third date is at the beach. Corey and Laney both have a romantic walk on the beach where Laney looks into Corey's eyes and feels very in love. Corey sticks his tongue out at her, making a funny face and laughs. Laney is slightly annoyed by this but becomes happy again by getting into the shallow ocean with her and jokingly splashing water at him. Corey joins her and they both splash around for a while until Kin and Kon jump out of the water dressed as sharks and pretend that their giving a shark attack to them. They get Laney all wet and she gets so mad that she buries them in the sand with a bunch of crabs. Corey and Laney's fourth date is going into the tunnel of love. There, they get interrupted again by Kin and Kon, who ram into their boat with another boat and try to play "Bumper Boats" with them. Laney is getting fed up with Kin and Kon's interruptions and she yells at them to go away. Kin and Kon tell her that their her friends too and she shouldn't want to ignore them. Laney tells Corey to tell Kin and Kon to leave and Corey sadly tells them to leave them alone. Trina and Mina are also in the tunnel of love, where Trina is trying to make herself like her hoodie. She is ignoring and neglecting Mina because she has become so obsessed with her hoodie and how much she misses Pinkredible. When Corey and Laney come back to the garage, Kin and Kon are waiting there for them, angry with them for making them leave all of their dates and constantly ignoring them. Laney apologizes to them but they still don't seem to be happy and they don't forgive them. Corey tells them that he and Laney are going to be playing in a duet at Bake Barnera's Wedding. This leaves Kin and Kon is a state of shock, hearing that Corey and Laney are going to be playing a gig without them. They finally lose their patience with them and they quit the band and leave. Corey tries to make them come back but they ignore him. Corey sits down and feels depressed, thinking that he won't be able to play at the wedding because they don't have lyrics or any true love and also because Kin and Kon have left the band. Laney tries to convince him that it's not so bad. Corey tells her that all he really wanted was to play the gig more than anything, even the cake. Laney tries to tell him that all she really wants is for him to truly love her because she truly loves him but she is then stopped when she sees Corey shed a tear. Knowing that this is how sad this makes Corey feel, Laney tells him that she also wanted the gig as well. Trina walks into the room crying about Pinkredible. She says that she misses Pinkredible and she wants to have it back in her life again. This gives Corey an idea on how to get lyrics for a song and get Kin and Kon back. Trina goes to the trash can where she threw out Pinkredible to try and get it back but when she looks in there, she sees that it's not there. Then she sees that Laney is wearing it. Laney says that she and Pinkredible are going to be together forever. Corey tells Trina that Pinkredible has moved on and says that it's okay because she didn't want her anyway. This makes Trina so depressed and lonely, that she goes into Sadness Diary Mode. Corey gets Trina's diary and they go to put it into lyrics. Laney tosses away Pinkredible because she didn't want it anyway and it was also itchy. It lands in the trashcan where Trina is crying and when Trina sees this, she is overjoyed and she immediately hugs Pinkredible close to her and tells it that she is never going to let go of it again. Kin and Kon are at the wedding and they are still furious at Corey and Laney for what they did to them. Kin reads a text from Corey saying "At least show up for some cake." which makes them thinks of him as a complete jerk. Kon is disgusted by Corey's text but then he asks when they'll be eating the came. Corey and Laney are all dressed up and ready to play and they talk to Cake Barney about it. Barney tells them that they'd better prove to him that their in love because he wants to puke from love. Laney tells them that they picnicked in the park, shared a chocolate milkshake, strolled down the beach, and went into the tunnel of love. Barney is unimpressed by this. Corey tells him that they also betrayed their friends, broke up the band, and got into a huge fight over nothing. This makes barney tear up and puke into his hat with love. Barney is in tears as he tells them that he believes that their truly in love to get on stage and sing their song. Corey and Laney high five and get up on stage. Corey and Laney get on stage and dedicate the song to Kin and Kon rather than Bake Barnera and her groom. They sing the song Please Come Back which is so heart-felt that it makes Kin and Kon cry and forgive them and they all hug and get the band back together. Cake Barney tells them that they earned the giant wedding cake and they all dig in. While their eating cake, Corey tells the moral that he learned from his experience but his face is so stuffed with cake, that it is only coming out as muffled mumbling. Laney tells him that those would've made some perfect lyrics for their song in a muffled voice and then Kin and Kon come up and start talking in muffled voices too. Corey says "Thank's for coming out everyone!" in a muffled voice and closes the garage door, ending the episode. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the Beatles song "All You Need is Love." *Barney was seen wearing two costumes in this episode. *This is the second time Laney's Heart has appeared in the show. The first time being Dance of the Dead. *This is the first time Corey is seen without his hat. Category:Grojband Episodes